The present invention relates to the handling of electronic components and more particularly to a carrier tape for electronic components.
It is known to ship electronic components in carrier tapes. A problem that often arises when electronic components are shipped in conventional carrier tapes is mechanical damage to the leads of the components during transportation or as a result of mishandling.
Consequently, a need exists for a carrier tape that is capable of transporting electronic components more securely and that provides greater protection against damage resulting from mishandling.